


Prosthetics

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Explosions, Gen, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Missions Gone Wrong, Secrets, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: Hanzo is good at keeping secrets. He's an assassin, being silent and sneaky was second nature to him. His prosthetic legs are his longest and best-kept secret with the only other two knowing being Doctor Zeigler and Strike Commander Winston, who'd swore to him not to reveal it to anyone as it is within patient-doctor and boss-employee confidentiality, not unless absolutely necessary.Too bad everyone found out in the dumbest way imaginable anyway.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Prosthetics

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm more self-indulgent fics. good shit

Hanzo is good at keeping secrets. He's an assassin, being silent and sneaky was second nature to him. His prosthetic legs are his longest and best-kept secret with the only other two knowing being Doctor Zeigler and Strike Commander Winston, who'd swore to him not to reveal it to anyone as it is within patient-doctor and boss-employee confidentiality, not unless absolutely necessary. 

Too bad everyone found out in the dumbest way imaginable anyway. 

The mission had been going just fine thus far.  _ Too  _ fine, as one Soldier: 76 had kept growling into the intercoms. And though he said that almost  _ every  _ mission, being the most paranoid person in the entire recalled organization (not that anyone blames him), no one dared to contradict him lest they jinx themselves while out on the field. 

In the end, they didn't have to. Out of all the things that could have gone wrong, they didn’t expect the EMP, or the bomb that followed. Of course, because Hanzo was a living and breathing curse, they’d both gone off in the building he was stationed in. One moment he’d been sitting and eyeing the roads as he was meant to, the next his back had slammed against the wall and he’d slid pathetically to the floor, nearly blacking out right then and there.

The entire room was on fire. The roof above him was caving in and dark smoke infiltrated every orifice of his it could, assaulting his lungs and forcing him to cough hard enough to have definitely injured his throat. Yet the misfortune of his situation didn’t hit him until he’d tried to move and get up, when he found his prosthetics completely uncooperative.

_ “—me in! I repeat: all agents, come in!”  _ Strike Commander Winston’s voice boomed through the static of his intercom, nearly deafening him where he sat, though he couldn’t deny how relieved he was to hear from him so soon after the fact. It meant that the EMP was not very powerful and that he would be able to move soon. Though, he doesn’t know if he has enough time.

_ “I’m okay!”  _ Lena hurriedly responded, trying to calm her frantic friend.  _ “I fizzled out for a bit but the translocator seems stable now. I’m okay, I think. We need to retreat.” _

A sharp bark of laughter pierced the line.  _ “Don’t have to tell me twice!”  _ Lúcio said.  _ “My speed boost is out of commission and Roadhog doesn’t look happy about the mission going south so fast, I don’t plan on sticking around for much longer.” _

The joking tone in his voice brought a small laugh out of the British woman, albeit one more nervous than anything. Hanzo felt his lips twitch upwards. There was something about the image of a furious Mako standing next to a tiny, terrified frog-man that brought an amused smile to his lips. 

_ “Mercy reporting,”  _ Angela’s smooth voice came through.  _ “I’m uninjured but my Valkyrie suit is not functioning properly. That EMP’s radius must have been over 100 meters to have reached me from this far away.” _

_ “Rendezvous at the Orca immediately,”  _ Winston ordered, no room in his words for argument. For a moment, Hanzo thinks they forgot to ask about him, that he’d be able to stall out revealing his embarrassing situation to all of his professional comrades, though he should have known better because Winston is addressing him next.  _ “Agent Hanzo, report in.” _

He doesn’t respond, glancing at his legs nearly pleadingly, hoping his desperate glare would magically will them to work. It doesn’t work, and he briefly considers pretending he was dead so that they would leave him behind and to his devices, but he finds himself unable to, because he’s being spoken to once more.  _ “Hanzo? Anija? Are you there? Please say something.” _

Genji sounds  _ so worried,  _ Hanzo doesn’t have the heart to stay silent any longer. “I am—” He starts, but a coughing fit interrupts his sentence. His chest tightens, not just because it was getting harder to breathe from the smoke and suffocating heat, but because he most likely just needlessly spiked everyone’s concern. “—I am alright. The EMP and bomb went off in the same building I’m in.”

_ “What?!”  _ The cyborg exclaims in horror.  _ “Are you okay?! Are you still in there?!” _

The archer can’t help but laugh. “Yes, and yes,” he responds, more amused than anything. Though the frustrated noise Genji makes gives away that he’s not nearly entertained by his predicament as he is. Hanzo glances down at his prosthetics and frowns, knowing what he has to do. He sighs and presses a finger to his intercom.

“I am… compromised.” 

Genji inhales sharply.  _ “I thought you said you were alright!”  _

“I  _ am!”  _ Hanzo argues.

_ “But you just said—!” _

_ “Hanzo,”  _ Angela interrupts,  _ “are you unable to get out of the building on your own?” _

He would never admit that he whined at that, his face adorning a flush that had nothing to do with being a room set ablaze. “...Yes.”

_ “Why—?” _

_ “Agent Roadhog, do you think you can retrieve Agent Hanzo?”  _ Winston asks, to which Mako responds with a grunt of affirmation.  _ “Then see to it that you do, we’ll bring the dropship around to the two of you once we’re all there. Be ready.”  _

Genji’s still talking, arguing, trying to understand what was happening, what was wrong with Hanzo, and the thought makes him chuckle. Oh, the list of all the things wrong with him could go on and on, almost never ending. Though he doesn’t have much time to dwell on his self-deprecating thoughts, because Mako suddenly bursts through the door.

He nearly gets an arrow to the belly button for startling the archer, who meekly points his bow down upon realizing who it was that had come in. The bricks in the wall shuffle and shift at the harshness of Mako’s door slamming, the entire structure rumbling unsteadily, reminding them that they need to get a move on and fast.

Mako stomps over to him as cautiously as he could and kneels down next to him. “Are you okay?” He inquires, a surprising amount of gentleness lacing his gruff voice. It shouldn’t jolt Hanzo as much as it does, he knows Mako is not nearly anywhere near the brute everyone describes him as, but he’s still staring at the older man with wide eyes, jaw agape like an idiot.

The smoke disagrees with his open mouth and forces another hacking fit out of him, to which Mako responds by taking his gas mask off of his face and placing it on Hanzo’s. The Japanese man greedily takes in all the clean air he could, not realizing just how much smoke he’d breathed in until he was given the mask. 

“We need to move,” Mako grunts, giving him a quick one over. “Can I move you?”

Hanzo looks down at himself and blinks, assessing himself, then nods. “Yes, I think so.” 

Immediately, the larger man hauls the archer over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, to which he emits an indignant squawk at. He doesn’t hear Mako laugh at him because he’s busy drawing his bow and launching arrows at enemies that spot them as they escape. Hanzo returns the mask to its rightful owner once they reach the outside, if not because he knows Mako needs it more then because it’s hindering his sight.

He doesn’t realize they’d made it onto the dropship until Mako sets him down onto his feet, which promptly has him dropping to the ground like a ragdoll. He stares down at him in alarm, but it’s Lena who drops to her knees next to him, practically throwing herself at the ground to check on him. “Hanzo! Are you okay? What’s wrong? Why can’t you stand? Are you hurt?”

The archer was beginning to become annoyed with the coughing that kept interrupting his speaking, though he finds himself thankful for it just this once because Angela and Lúcio are dragging Lena back. “Give him some space,” Angela says in her best doctor-voice. “He needs as much air as he can get.”

Lúcio grabs his arms and swings it over his shoulder, dragging him to a seat within the Orca as it begins to move out. Hanzo briefly wonders why he seems to weigh nothing to these people as he’s set down into the chair, surrounded by the two medics, who ask him questions he finds needless but complies in replying to anyways. 

He knows everyone has the same question and he hates the way they’re looking at him, wanting to ask but not daring to cross that line. He knows he should tell them by now, he’s already made enough of a scene, but he can’t bring himself to concede his pride and admit his disability to everyone. It was… too much to talk about. 

They’re back on Watchpoint: Gibraltar before he knows it and he already spies Genji out on the landing site before they’re close enough to be seen. He seems engrossed in his own thoughts, so much so that he doesn’t notice the Orca landing, nor does he hear Athena loudly announcing their arrival.

“I’m not going to  _ “quit pacin’, Genji!”  _ There’s something they’re not telling me and I’m going to lose my mind!” He says, shouting at who appeared to be a very exasperated Jesse McCree. Hanzo snorts, knowing just how much of a hassle it was to calm down a freaked-out Genji and not envying the cowman in the slightest.

Lúcio takes his arm, alongside Angela this time, and moves out again. Only when Lena calls out Genji’s name does he finally notice them approaching. The woman blinks into the cyborg’s expecting arms, then moves over to embrace Jesse. Genji’s already running towards them, nearly slamming into them from how fast he was going.

_ “Hanzo!  _ Oh thank fuck,” he pants, faceplate off and brows furrowed in concern. “Are you okay? Why are they holding you up? You said you weren’t hurt, what the hell is going on—”

“My legs are prosthetics,” Hanzo blurts out.

Genji, and everyone else, falls completely silent. He blinks at him, brown eyes wide and bewildered. He glances down at his legs, then back up at his face, then down at his legs again. It was almost cartoon-like, and Hanzo would have laughed were his heart not about to beat out of his chest.

Elegantly, Genji says: “What?”

_ That’s  _ when Hanzo caves and snorts, shaking his head at the other. “We… can talk about it later,” he murmurs, dreading his own words. “For now, I’m going to go get them removed and repaired. It is not fun being unable to walk.”

Genji’s still blinking rapidly, then swallows and nods. “I know how that feels,” he says unthinkingly, grimacing at the flinch his brother does in response. He bites his lip for a moment, glancing at Angela and Winston’s guilty expressions, then back to his brother. “Can I come with you?”

Hanzo sighs as though he were expecting the question. “Very well,” he allows, and the rest of them take that as their cue to begin moving into the Watchpoint. Hanzo hopes they don’t encounter the rest of the agents inside, but knowing his luck, they’ll most likely run into everyone on base before making it to the medical bay.

He does not look forward to all the explaining himself he’s going to have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> tbc baybeeee


End file.
